1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable terminal that detects a position and switches a display into a sleep state depending on the detected position, and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technique associated with a liquid crystal display watch, it is known to detect a position of the watch and control the liquid crystal element depending on the detected position such that when the detected position is in a fixed angle range, the liquid crystal element is allowed to perform displaying, but when the detected position is out of the fixed angle range, displaying by the liquid crystal element is stopped (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-65967). In this technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-65967, it is intended to increase the battery life of the liquid crystal display watch.
However, a further improvement is needed in the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-65967.